


Buen Juego (Spanish translation of "Good Game")

by looneyngilo2



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: First Time, Kink Bingo 2013, M/M, One Shot, Rimming, Shower Sex, Spanking
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looneyngilo2/pseuds/looneyngilo2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve tiene un trasero que...</p><p>Translated to fill Kink Bingo's "Pain" square.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Buen Juego (Spanish translation of "Good Game")

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Good Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/409333) by [51stCenturyFox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/51stCenturyFox/pseuds/51stCenturyFox). 



Tony recogió y enrolló la sección del Times que Steve había dejado a un lado, mientras leía en la cocina. Cuando estaba seguro que Steve estaba absorto en el artículo, él se preparó y le pegó en el trasero con el periódico. No lo hizo delicadamente; un super soldado definitivamente podía aguantar una buena nalgada en ese trasero de acero, en ropa de ejercicio.

¿Steve, con un sobresalto, que Tony apenas escuchó, pero no se volteó. “Por qué fué eso?”

“Quería hacerlo.”

“¿Es... eso algo popular hoy en día?” Steve preguntó lentamente. “¿Pegarle a la gente sin razón ?”

“Ok, aqui hay una razón: estas matando árboles. Sabes que puedes leer las noticias en el internet.”

“Me gusta más un periódico real,” dijo Steve, su voz controlada. Mientras Tony se sentaba en la mesa, miró a Steve de lado; un sonrojo se le estaba subiendo al rostro. Los ojos de Steve rápidamente vieron a Tony, y luego a su periódico, y se movió un poquito antes de sacudir las páginas, y doblarlas. Sintiendo la atención contínua de Tony, agarró el resto del periódico y se volteó para irse, pero cuando lo hizo, Tony lo vió.

El frente de los pantalones de Steve estaban mostrando una erección, y Tony estaba seguro que no era por la información bancaria. 

Pero esto era un evento interesante.

 

\---

 

Unos días después estaban en el gimnasio jugando baloncesto - Steve había pasado la mañana leyendo los documentos de casos de SHIELD, Tony había estado inmerso en R&D, y baloncesto era algo que habían descubierto era el juego ideal para jugar juntos y relajarse; la fuerza y rapidez de Steve importaban, pero Tony era excelente en calcular ángulos cuando podía pasar la defensa de Steve, y metía muchos puntos.

No jugaron con nadie más. Tony, obviamente, se confundía cuando Steve desvariaba.

“Buen juego,” dijo Tony, dándole a Steve una nalgada más dura de lo necesaria, mientras sostenía la pelota con su otra mano.

“¿Por qué fue eso?” Steve preguntó, desconcertado.

“Yo simplemente... Así decimos ‘buen juego’” dijo Tony, sacudiendo su mano porque le había dolido dar la nalgada. “Supongo que no hacías eso mucho durante el tiempo del Renacimiento.”

La cara de Steve le dijo a Tony que no, no lo hacían (y Steve no había sido un jugador en la escuela, de cualquier manera, y Tony tampoco), y sí, Steve se estaba hartando de ser recordado que estaba fuera de su tiempo. Tenía que ser difícil descubrir constantemente que había cosas que no conocías, no porque eras estúpido o no habías prestado atención, pero porque habías sido tumbado fuera de la acción y no por tu culpa.

“Perdón, Steve,” dijo Tony, sintiendo una marea tibia de vergüenza. “Yo... Lo estoy. Te doy mucha carrilla.”

“Está bien,” dijo Steve, de repente quitándole la pelota a Tony, y metiendo el tiro.

“¡Hermoso!,” dijo Tony, cuando Steve se acercó. “Un truco. Pero hermoso.”

“¿Bueno juego, eh?” dijo Steve, con una media sonrisa.

Tony ascintió. “Sí.”

Steve lo miró, esperando algo, como si pensara que Tony iba a decir algo más, y luego toció, agarró su toalla de la banca y se fué a la ducha.  
Hmm. Tony lo siguió y luego paró, haciendo sus tenis rechinar. Oh. ¿Buen juego, eh? Pues, si eso no era una invitación...

¿Tal vez Steve estaba harto de los chistes de los tiempos nuevos, pero de las nalgadas?  
Tal vez no.

Tony frotó su rostro en la ducha, siempre tomando en cuenta que Steve estaba detrás de él, hacia la otra pared. Él miró la toalla blanca colgando cerca de él. Consideró que si estaba equivocado, estaba arriesgando recibir un ojo negro.

El agarró la toalla de cualquier manera, y la mojó, exprimió, jaló y luego la torció para formarla en una cuerda. Steve se estaba enjuagando su hombro, y Tony vió su oportunidad. Movió la toalla rápida y gentilmente sobre el trasero firme, desnudo, y fantástico de Steve.

Steve brincó al recibirlo, a pesar de que había sido intencionalmente suave. Tony ni siquiera había tratado de hacer que doliera.

“Entiendo,” Tony dijo, su voz haciendo un eco en el baño.

“Tony,” dijo Steve, tan calladamente que apenas lo oyó, y poniendo su mano contra la pared. Tony no estaba seguro si Steve estaba amenazándolo o no, pero como no se volteó, Tony asumió que no sería golpeado. Probablemente. Con suerte.

Tony apagó su regadera y vió como Steve alzó los hombros. Él sonrió cuando volvió a torcer a la toalla, y le pegó de nuevo, esta vez más duro, y Steve hizo un pequeño sonido, que sonó más fuerte en el pequeño baño.

“¿Aww, dolió eso?” Tony preguntó. Se inclinó hacia atrás y pegó de nuevo, con más fuerza, y vió como la toalla dejó rosita la piel de Steve. Una de las rodillas de Steve se dobló, y su otra mano se agarró más de la pared. Tony no podía resistir eso. Se acercó y jaló la toalla de nuevo, jalandola para tensarla, casi tan tenso como ese trasero increible que Steve le estaba mostrando, y él... simplemente... lo hizo con fuerza.

/whack/

Steve gemía. Él en realidad gemía. Tony sentía la sangre emocionada en sus venas, y su aliento paró. Ahora estaba suficientemente cerca que podía tocar a Steve, a si que lo hizo, y no con la toalla. Soltó la toalla al piso, Tony delicadamente pasó sus dedos sobre la línea roja que él había creado, y Steve gemía, su rostro contra la pared. Tony se acercó y levantó la otra mano, pasándola por la piel del trasero de Steve, y agarrándolo, sintiendo los músculos tensando bajo sus dedos.

“Tony...” dijo Steve, sonando desesperado, pero Tony no quería asustarlo, ó romper el momento al hacer la cosa incorrecta. El frotó la marca gentilmente, notó que las piernas de Steve se sacudían un poco, y pausó.

“¿Has sido malo?” Tony preguntó, suavemente. Steve asintió con la cabeza, sutilmente.  
Tony rozó la espalda de Steve, y luego le dió una nalgada fuerte. Steve se sobresaltó. Tony frotó el lugar gentilmente, y sin esperarse, pegó de nuevo.

Steve tiró su cabeza hacia atrás y, sobre el sonido de la regadera, Tony podía oír su respiración forzada. Él también apenas podía respirar. Él presionó la marca rosa en la piel de Steve, y dejó que sus dedos marcaran la división entre las pompis. Steve tenía un trasero que... podría hacer a Tony escribir sonetos si hiciera ese tipo de cosa, estaba seguro. Sonetos muy malos, con frases como “esferas de euforia, firmes,” así que era algo bueno que él no era un poeta.

Steve sintió la caricia de los dedos ásperos de Tony, su frente presionando contra la pared. Tony presionó su mejilla contra el hombro de Steve, para darse más empuje, manteniendo su mano quieta, dejando que sus dedos viajaran abajo, agarrando la otra mano de Steve con su mano libre.Steve abrió sus piernas, y Tony se aprovechó, abriendo a Steve, dejando que su dedo índice lo tocara suavemente en su abertura. Steve se movió hacia enfrente, sosteniéndose de la barra de metal en el baño, y Tony jaló su mano hacia atrás y dio otra nalgada. Steve dejó su cabeza caer a su pecho, respirando fuerte, el cuarto lleno de vapor, y Tony se bajó a sus rodillas.

Steve no estaba hablando, y no se había volteado. Tal vez él tampoco quería romper el momento. 

La toalla a sus rodillas, Tony metió sus dedos gordos en la parte interna del trasero de Steve, se acercó, y respiró, calientemente, contra él. Sintió a Steve tensarse, pero en este ángulo, no sería buena idea pegarle de nuevo.

“Se bueno,” ordenó Tony, presionando, partiendo la carne, lamiendo el centro expuesto, metiendo su lengua adentro, delicadamente, mientras Steve maldecía el nombre de Tony, su voz oscura. Tony tomó eso como permiso, y entró más adentro, agarrado las piernas de Steve firmemente, y Steve le pegó a la pared una vez, y una vez más, el sonido fuerte en el baño.

Tony se alejo, sintiendo que Steve estaba cerca. “¿Tócate?” el sugirió, y percibió duda. 

“Andale, coge a tu mano. Háslo,” ordernó Tony. Eso funcionó. Él sintió el movimiento de la mano de Steve contra su pene, mientras sus caderas sacudían, escuchó la piel mojada, mientras el lo lamía, y presionaba profundamente con su lengua, sintió el momento que Steve tuvo su orgasmo, diciendo palabras sin sentido, sus piernas gentilmente sacudiendo contra las manos de Tony. Tony lo soltó lentamente, se levantó, y dejó que sus dedos rozaran las marcas en el trasero perfecto de Steve, quien se apoyaba de la pared con un brazo, tratando de respirar.

“Niño, ese es un trasero hermoso,” dijo Tony. El recogió la toalla y caminó hacia la puerta, dejando que Steve se recuperara.  
“Buen juego.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to 51stCenturyFox for writing this wonderful, fun, sexy story and allowing me to translate!
> 
> Also thanks to my (here unnamed) betas!


End file.
